Light of a New Life
by Bluuf15h
Summary: Mikan had a hard life in her hometown. But she is granted with a new beginning when she is invited to attend Gakuen Alice. Who knew a new beginning meant a new boy, too? Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.


**Constructive criticism is always appreciated as long as it's actually constructive.**

Chapter One

"Tsubasa!" She started hitting his chest, her voice shaking. "Come on, Tsubasa. Say something. Just say something that pisses me off, like you always do. Anything."

There was only silence.

"Come on Lieutenant, pick your ass up! Time to wake up, I made you victory breakfast like I promised. Your men are waiting for your orders. The enemy surrendered!"

But he didn't give any orders. He lay there in bed with his beautiful eyes closed. And she couldn't accept it. There was no way she could accept it. Her fists came down even harder, the hollow sound of her blows ringing through her ears.

Before she blacked out, she felt hands taking hold of her wrists and a sharp pain in her head.

-x-

Mikan's eyes landed on the girls' dorm building. She quite liked it, nothing like home. It looked like any normal motel. A clean, pleasant lobby greeted her when she stepped inside, her bags in hand. There were elevators right across the lobby and two comfy-looking sofas on her right.

"Oh, she's here!" A chorus of hello's distracted her. Mikan shifted her attention to a group of three smiling girls. One of them asked, "You're the new girl, right?"

Before Mikan could answer, one of the other girls rolled her eyes. "Of course, Anna. You ever seen her before?"

Mikan took this time to analyze the girls. Anna, the one who spoke first, had pink hair cut short and blue eyes. She looked like the friendliest one out of the three. The second girl who spoke had permed green hair and striking green eyes. Her makeup was perfect. She obviously spent a lot of time in the mirror. The third girl had dark, navy- blue hair and blue eyes. She seemed mellow.

The third girl stepped forward. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice! I'm Nonoko. The rude one is Sumire. Anna and I are sisters. We're your new dormies."

Mikan took a second to process the names. And she smiled. "Mikan!"

"Because I'm _nice_, I'm gonna show her around the dorm." Sumire grabbed the suitcase from Mikan's hands and shoved it into Anna's. "You can bring that to our room."  
Anna shoved it back. "Uh, no, _I'm_ gonna show her around."

Nonoko suggested. "How about we all show Mikan around?"

Sumire spat, "Fine. First stop is our room."

-x-

Anna agreed. "I know, right? She's so adorable. When we were little, all three of us used to play red-light, green-light two boys who lived next door, Yuu and Ryo. And Nonoko had a crush on the older one, Yuu. She always got really sad though because she always lost right away‒"

"S-stop it Anna! I don't go telling _your_ baby stories!" Nonoko's pretty face was blooming with red.

Anna looked at Sumire. "You continue."

Mikan turned to Sumire, feeling evil. "I need to hear this, keep going."

Sumire grinned. "Yeah Nonoko, Mikan wants to hear the rest."

"But‒"

"So one day, she told me she wanted to prove to Yuu she could win red-light, green-light."

"It was just a wish‒"

"I told her, 'If you want to win, pull down Yuu's pants right before Ryo finishes counting. If he moves, you win!'"

"You don't want to hear‒"  
"Nonoko pulled down his pants, underwear and all." Sumire concluded.

Everyone except Nonoko started cracking up. Nonoko's face got even redder. "You girls didn't need to tell Mikan that! I was little and my brain wasn't developed enough."

Mikan, between laughs, asked, "What did‒ Yuu‒ do after‒ that?"

Sumire was enjoying this. "He pulled his pants up. Can you actually believe that he debated on whether he should pull his pants back up? He finally pulled them up after three seconds. He never looked at Annie properly for _months_ after that."

Nonoko defended herself. "He was understanding, kay? I apologized and he told me it was fine!"

They finished the tour and went back into their dorm. It had enough space for five girls. One kitchen in a corner of the living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms

"So girls, do I bunk in the other room by myself?" Mikan questioned.

Everyone was silent for thirty seconds.

"Ehh, no. Not really." Anna broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone else…"

"Oh, so I bunk with her? Where is she?"

Anna glanced at Nonoko, who got the message and took it from there. "She's in her lab. She's… an interesting person."

"What are you guys worrying about? I love to meet interesting people!"

"Yeah, you'll love to meet her. Anna, I'm hungry!" Sumire whined.

Mikan's stomach growled in agreement, causing her to blush again. Her current situation forgotten, her eyes lit up. "Anna, you can cook? I thought I would have to eat disgusting cafeteria food!"

Nonoko laughed. "Don't worry, my sister's an amazing cook!"

"I blame her for making me fat." Sumire pouted.

Everyone just looked at her. Sumire, fat?

"The first day of school's in two weeks. Only two more weeks of summer break!" Anna complained. She popped a meatball into her mouth.

Sumire got excited. "But you know what that means?"  
Anna groaned. "Why do you only think about guys?"

"I don't! Anyways, I was about to suggest shopping for new clothes."

"Finally, you know how to be reasonable. Oh by the way, it's your turn to do the dishes."

Mikan playfully stuck her tongue out at Sumire across the table.

"Tomorrow is your turn, Mikan. Don't think you get off easy just because you're new." Sumire glared.

Ignoring her, Mikan turned to Nonoko and asked, "Pass me a napkin please?"

-x-

After dinner, the girls crashed out on Sumire's bed. Mikan had tied her caramel hair in a ponytail.

"Girls, yearbook time!" Anna came in holding a yearbook high above her head. She was successful in keeping Sumire from taking it.  
"Shit, shit, Anna! Stop making me move!" Sumire had a face mask on and a towel turban wrapped around her hair. "I need to show New Girl the guys!"

A lot of reaching and complaining later, Sumire was flipping through the yearbook. "He's on the football team. His abs are‒ Mikan? See Natsume right there?" She pointed to a guy. "I call dibs. He's. Mine. Got it?"

"Depends if he's hot or not." Mikan joked. But she didn't convince Nonoko. She looked… bitter?

In a low, threatening voice, Sumire growled, "What? Keep your greasy hands off of him."

Anna broke out laughing. She took the yearbook from Sumire and handed it to Mikan for a closer look. "She's talking about him."

He really was a gorgeous guy, Leslie thought. His midnight black hair was messy, like he couldn't care less about it. Crimson eyes tore right back at Mikan. But he reminded her of someone else…

The sound of a key through the door made Mikan look away. The door swung open, revealing a stunning girl with short black hair and violet eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru?"

**I was too lazy to try to fit their age somewhere in the chapter, so here are their ages:**

**Mikan: 15**

**Anna: 16**

**Sumire: 16**

**Nonoko: 15**

**Hotaru: 15**

**Tell me about grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes. :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
